1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus that cools or heats a room or conditions air using a refrigeration cycle of a refrigerant including a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator in order to provide a more comfortable indoor environment to a user.
An example of the air conditioner is an air handling unit, which is coupled to an air conditioning system in a building to mix outdoor air with indoor air and to supply the mixed air into a room.
In a conventional air conditioner, however, when outdoor air is supplied into a room, the outdoor air is dehumidified through a refrigeration cycle using a refrigerant, with the result that power consumption is increased.
An example of such a conventional air conditioner is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0128812.